Polina Gagarina
|birth_place = Moscow, Russia |death_date = |origin = |instrument = Clarinet |genre = Pop |occupation = Singer, songwriter, actress |years_active = 2003–present |label = АРС Records. NovaMusic, Velvet Music, First Music Publishing |associated_acts = |website = |current_members = |past_members = }} Polina Sergeyevna Gagarina (Russian: Поли́на Серге́евна Гага́рина) born 27 March 1987) is a Russian singer, songwriter and actress. She represented Russia in the Eurovision Song Contest 2015 with "A Million Voices" where she finished second, with 303 points earned by jury. Gagarina also participated in the Chinese reality-competition Singer, where she was one of the finalists. Life and career Gagarina was born in Moscow, but spent most of her youth in Greece. Her mother was a ballet dancer. In 1993, Gagarina's father died and her mother decided to move the family back to Russia, but they soon moved back to Greece and settled in Athens. After completing her education, she moved to Saratov to live with her grandmother. She is fluent in Russian, Greek and English. 2003–07: Poprosi u oblakov In 2003, Gagarina competed in season two of Star Factory, a Russian reality singing competition. She performed several songs by Maxim Fadeev and went on to win the show, but refused to work with Fadeev after her victory. After winning Star Factory, Gagarina was invited to perform in the group Playgirls. The group received a recording contract with ARS Records, but ultimately disbanded. In 2005, she performed at the New Wave competition held in Jūrmala, Latvia and placed third. She later released the singles "Kolybelnaya", "Morning", "Ya tvoya", "Pomnyu", and "Ya tebya ne proshchu nikogda". Her début album Попроси у облаков was released in 2007. 2008–12: O sebe In 2008, Gagarina released the single "Komu, zachem?", a duet with Russian singer Irina Dubtsova. In March 2010, her second studio album О себе was released. In 2012, Gagarina started to collaborate with Russian-Georgian producer Konstantin Meladze. With Meladze she recorded four singles: "Spektakl okonchen" ("The Play Is Over"), "Net" ("No"), "Navek" ("Forever") and "Shagay" ("Stride"). 2015–present: Eurovision Song Contest and Singer 2019 On 9 March 2015, it was revealed that Gagarina would represent Russia in the Eurovision Song Contest 2015. Gagarina placed second in the Grand Final of Eurovision Song Contest 2015 with the song "A Million Voices". On July 25, 2015, she performed the closing song of the 2018 FIFA World Cup qualifying draw in Saint Petersburg, shown on television worldwide. She was a coach in the Russian reality talent show The Voice in seasons four and five. On February 1, 2019, it was revealed that Gagarina participated in Chinese' reality competition Singer 2019, also known as the seventh season of I Am a Singer, entering under the substitute singer status on the fourth week. Gagarina was the third European contestant to participate after season 6's winner Jessie J (United Kingdom) and initial singer Kristian Kostov (Bulgaria). Gagarina achieved three top placements on the first five week of shows before finishing last in her sixth show, which was the Challenge round; Gagarina would have been eliminated per the competition rules but was instead saved after the Challenger of the week was unsuccessful in beating a majority of the seven singers. On March 22, she was temporarily given bye after reporting to the media that she sustained a muscle injury during rehearsals. Despite her injury, she eventually ranked in the top three during the following week's round, called the Breakout round (a round featured previously eliminated contestants, substitute singers, except withdrawn and non-competing singers), where she became one of the seven finalists eligible for the title of Singer 2019 winner. The finals of Singer 2019 will be held live in Mango TV on April 12, 2019. Discography Studio albums * 2007: Poprosi u oblakov (Ask the Clouds) * 2010: O sebe (About Me) * 2016: 9 Singles * "Колыбельная" ("Lullaby") (2005) * "Я твоя" ("I'm Yours") (2006) * "Я тебя не прощу никогда" ("I'll Never Forgive You") (2007) * "Любовь под солнцем" ("Love Under the Sun") (2007) * "Где-то живёт любовь" ("Love Lives Somewhere") (2008) * "Кому, зачем?" ("To Whom, for What?") (duet with Irina Dubtsova) (2008) * "Пропади всё" ("Damn It All") (2009) * "Я обещаю" ("I Promise") (2010) * "Осколки" ("Fragments") (2011) * "Спектакль окончен" ("The Play is Over") (2012) * "Нет" ("No") (2012) * "Навек" ("Forever") (2013) * "Шагай" ("Stride") (2014) * "A Million Voices" (2015) * "Кукушка" ("Cuckoo") (2015) * "Я не буду" ("I Will Not") (2015) * "Не пара" ("Not a Couple") (2015) * "Танцуй со мной" ("Dance With Me") (2016) * "Обезоружена" ("Disarmed") (2017) Filmography * Dochki-materi - Performed title song (2007) * Katina lyubov - Performed title song (2012) * Hotel Transylvania - Mavis (Russian dub) (2012) * Sasha Belyy - Herself (2013) * Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2014) * Odnoy levoy - Sofi (2015) * Hotel Transylvania 2 - Mavis (Russian dub) (2015) Category:Artists Category:NVSC 9 artists